User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mystical Moonstone (Talk) 19:37, September 21, 2012 Hey Ninja! Thanks :D I made a special one for this wiki. Speaking of, how do you like the wiki so far? Anyway, if you need anything, just ask. I'll be happy to help. Oh, we also have a special IRC just for this wiki. The link is here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-warriorcats-nightclan/ I'm on right now, if ya wanna join me! :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ninja. Are you on? If not... well, tell me when you do. Also, can you get on the IRC? Cuz I'm on, and I wanna talk with you... Anyway, just wondered what you thought of NightClan so far! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Haidere Ninja! It's easy. Just hit Reply again. Your comment will automatically go to the bottom of the stack. Can't wait to roleplay more with you! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hola, Ninja :D I already said this on the Join page, but I just wanted to ask you. Basically, I promised MIsty that her cat could mentor the first apprentice we have; obviously, you made two. So, I was just wondering if you had a preference about which one Misty's cat mentored, and if you wanted a certain mentor for the other one. So glad we finally have apprentices :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good point. We do need something like that... Should it actually be two differents things? An adoption place for inactive cats, so that other users have the option of adopting them, instead of creating more, and then a... I don't know, temporary inactivity place, so that users who are going on vacation, or leaving for a short while won't lose their cats. Do you want to be in charge of it? If you need any help you can tell me, obviously, but if you wanted to set it up and everything, that'd be fine. Just tell me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 01:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) What's your failed RP forum? I'd love to check it out! :D Anyway, tell me when you get on! I'm excited to work on the adoption pages! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 19:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ninja! Yeah, I'm online--just give me a moment, I have to restart my computer. If you want to roleplay though, just go ahead, and I'll come join you! Oh, by the way, have you met Rune? She's a new user here, so it might be nice if you introduce yourself. Anyway, I'll be right back, [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) K, back now. I'm gonna go RP at the Stream--Rune is there, so why don't you bring Larkpaw, Owlpaw, or Hazelclaw down, and we can start! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, damn, I have to go! I'm really, really, really sorry! I'll try to get back on later--maybe you could drop me a message when you have to leave? *sigh* Guess I have to go now... [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Ninja. I just saw the Adoption page and the Vacation Sign-Out, and they are really truly awesome! I really appreciate your help :D I mean, seriously, that's great. It's absolutely perfect. I don't think I could have done it that well! I was wondering... Okay, you were the first person I told about NightClan, and you've been really helpful here. So... I was wondering, how good a leader are you? I mean, I need, at the very least, some rollbacks, and evantually, I'm gonna need admins too. So, I was wondering, are you interested in either of the two? And how interested in NightClan are you? So just saying great job, and let me know if you are interested in either of the two positions :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 01:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry, I'm not actually online; I'm sneaking on after dinner while I clean my room. :( Wish I could be on though. Drop me a message tomorrow when you get on, and maybe we can roleplay then? Anyway, it'd be awesome if you were an admin, do you want the rights now, or should I wait? I'll be on for another couple of minutes, but only in little pieces, and not for much longer. And yeah, the pages are awesome. Really and for true. You did such a great job, Ninja! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 02:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) That'd be a great idea! I'm assuming you want to start with your cats, but after them, could you do Shadowwind? And no, the stream isn't that deep xD Also, d'you think you could maybe draw a picture for NightClan? I did one on the computer, but it looks so crappy x( If not, that's fine :D So... yeah, guess that's all! If there's anything else you need, just tell me :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 02:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Saw your comment on my talk page about my doodle, and waned to say thanks before I went to sleep! So thanks, haha. :) XChaosRune (talk) 02:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) 'ello, Ninja! Wow, it'd be awesome if you could draw Shadowwind first. You don't have to, but if you wouldn't mind... :D Also, tell me when you get on. I'll give you admin rights and all that stuff. I'm also on NightClan's IRC, so I'll look for you :) And... guess that's it! Hopefully, I'll talk to you soon! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ninja! Are you on? Like, online RIGHT NOW? Can we roleplay? Pleeeeeeease? *puppy dog kitty cat eyes* Anyway, if you are on, I'll be on NightClan's IRC, so join me? And... lol, I know what you mean about to much energy. I'm STARVING right now, but I'm in my bed, and to walk all the way to the kitchen... *shudder* Aw, thanks. :) I can't wait to see what Shadowwind looks like. And don't worry. She'll definately look better then if I was drawing her :D And no, I'm not joking, sadly. Um... So, yeah, get on the IRC, talk to me, roleplay with me... And then we can figure out stuff from there! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, whoops, no. That's supposed to go to my profile. You can absolutely fix it, if you want to. While you're at it, you might as well put YOUR profile under Staff as well: as an admin, you count as staff now :D Which brings me up to my next point: If at anytime you cease wanting to be an admin, or grow tired of the wiki, or whatnot, I can remove your rights. Just FYI. And... So yeah, I saw your RP forum, and I think it'd be a great idea for you to make it into a wiki--if you need any help, I'd LOVE to! However, you should also talk to Rune--she's planning to make a RP wiki connected to NightClan as well. Not that I care. Three Clans is better then none--or one--so it'll work just fine. I'll join both as well :) But we'd still want to talk. So, guess that's it. If you need any help with ANYTHING, just let me know. (Except math. I hate math.) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 02:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ninja! Rune here! I don't know if Moon told you, but i'm on the IRC now and when you and her (And Nighty possibly) are on we were going to discuss more about the Roleplays, including the Clan i'm making connected to this one, and yours too. SO YEA! I'm on now. I don't know what time zone y'all are in, so just know I'm in EST (Eastern Standard Time). Our time is probably different. That's it. Can't wait to get my Clan started! :D Aren't you also making one? This'll be pretty cool then! EDIT: I totally forgot to check Moon's page! Darn! She's not going to be on! Well I'll ask you here then, what name do you like better for my Clan? :P WhisperClan or CloudClan? ' Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 21:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) WhisperClan it is then! And I like DarkClan. It sounds cool! :D Even if you don't like it anymore, you can always change it. Anyways, I just made the wiki for WhisperClan. I'll need to get working on it I guess. :P Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 01:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ninja! Since Moon isn't going to be on, I decided to tell you instead! I have WhisperClan's wiki up, and I'm currently working on it. Here it is! Also, I noticed someone commented in the Join the Clan page. I think we have a new member. o: Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 18:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) IRC! GET ON WFW IRC, NINJA D: Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 22:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, it's amazing. Seriously, it's like ten times ten times ten times better then I could have drawn it :) Um, okay, criticizing my friends--no matter how friendly I'm doing it--always makes me feel nervous. So... please don't get mad at me! Her fur is supposed to be darker, sorta a really dark brown. Her eyes are just plain golden/amber, but everything else is great! I love it! So, have you started DarkClan yet? I'll join whenever it's up, so just tell me! :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 21:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) OMSC, Ninja, that’s amazing! I could never draw like that :D I’ve already added it to Shadowwind’s page, and I made sure to give you credit :) If you need any help with DarkClan, let me know—I could add pages and link stuff, if you wanted. Oh, and also, I’ll be on NightClan’s IRC, so feel free to join me! Drop me a message when you get on :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL sorry Ninja. It's perfectly fine. I wasn't thinking much when I added him, I wanted a mate for Skymist. Sure, I'll fix that right now :D 01:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC)